


Slumber Party

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU where Dante and Nero are not related, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Riding, demon fights, one mention of non-con intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: “So they are good?” Lady asked, seeing that Nico had taken Kyrie’s order and returned.“They are good! I think?” Kyrie replied, “Nero is heading back to their dorm today. Things might get a little awkward at first, but I’m sure they’d work things out.”Nero decided to patch up his relationship his roommates, but he didn’t expect to see his roommate making out in front of him…… let alone being sandwiched between his crushes. Not until this moment that he realized how much he want them both.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Doppelganger/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent Dante & Doppelganger/Nero threesome arrives! In this AU Dante and Doppel are half demons while Nero is full human.

§

Kyrie wore her new dress to the coffee shop. The girls have been waiting for her, Nico waved at her with a sandwich at hand, when Trish seemed to be discussing something with Lady-- they call her that out of some complicated reason-- Kyrie assumed they’re having trouble with management again. Luckily, she had brought her notes, that might be a big help.  
“Sorry, seminar took extra time.” Kyrie apologized, sitting between Nico and Lady, handing over her notes to the black-haired woman. “But I didn’t forget this.” Lady’s mismatched eyes sparkled--one of her eyes was seriously near-sighted, it runs in the family-- so she indulged herself by wearing contact with the color she liked. “You saved my day, dear! Have a sip.” She handed over her drink for Kyrie to taste. 

The brown-haired lady smiled when she taste lavender on her tongue: “That’s pretty good! I’d like to have one for myself.” And Nico rushed off even before she finished; sometimes Kyrie worried that her friends were spoiling her too much. Yet, a hand stopped her before she caught up with Nico. “How’s things going between your brother and those two bastards? They are completely unbearable these days.” Trish whispered with concern on her face, although with Nico’s 10-words-per-second speech rate with the waiter, she couldn’t have overhear them.

Kyrie knew what she meant with “those two bastards”-- appellatur by the campus as Dante and D.D. The duo were offspring of the well-known Sparda, founder of a famous company known for its weapon models. However, it only took one glance at Sparda and D.D. for anyone to decide that no, they cannot be related. While Sparda, Dante and his twin brother Vergil shared silver hair and clear, blue eyes, D.D. seemed like a reverse of said family. Paparazzis criticized on his dark hair and sweet, brown eyes so bright that it carried the color of blood, but the whole family casually shooed them off. Even Dante, assumed as the most careless son of Sparda, just flashed a blinding grin at the question without giving any hints about his black doppelganger’s origins. 

It was at D.D.’s 20th birthday party that the grand secret revealed: D.D., or Dark Dante or Doppelganger Dante, was the only survivor of Sparda’s distant relatives. Their family had a strict naming pattern, resulting in Dante and D.D. coincidentally sharing the same name; but D.D. explained that it was too painful for him to speak out his surname again. “Our family’s surname meant ‘shadowy half’ and started with a D, so I think D.D. and both names you use to address me are acceptable.” The dark-haired man ended his speech with Dante and Vergil on his sides, silently supporting him. 

Kyrie would never forget her foster brother’s happy face when he bumped into her in campus, babbling endlessly about how cool his roommates were and whatever fun they had together. At that time she didn’t know his roommates were, so Kyrie was a little cautious, even told him to stay out of trouble. She only knew who her little brother’s roommates were when he fled back home a week ago, panicking while holding onto his neck.  
Since Nero refused to speak about what happened, Kyrie and Credo made him some food and let him rest, the least they can do for the poor boy. They only realized who had been living with Nero until one day, they opened the door to meet the famous sons of Sparda. 

“Um, there’s nothing left to worry about, actually.” She comforted the blond woman with a reassuring tone, knowing that Lady, Trish and the men they mentioned took the same major. Also, if Kyrie gave any hint that Dante and D.D. screwed things up, they would be in deep trouble-- Lady was the heroine who caught a stalker red-handed in the girls’ dorm, and Trish wrote a whole news paragraph to make that idiot notoriously popular in their campus. They were good company nonetheless, but they also refuse to let go easily when injustice occur. “Dante and D.D., they showed up at our apartment last weekend…… saying that they own Nero an apology. We let them in, Credo looked like he’s going to punch them any second, but Nero agreed to talk.”

“So they are good?” Lady asked, seeing that Nico had taken Kyrie’s order and returned. The brown-haired woman quickly nodded, not wanting to raise Nico’s curiosity; Nico had claimed these words by herself: “There is no ‘safe secrets’ in my word bank, y’all. You gonna gossip behind my back, fine. Just don’t let me overhear or you’ll be in deep shit.”

“They are good! I think?” Kyrie replied, “Nero is heading back to their dorm today. Things might get a little awkward at first, but I’m sure they’d work things out.” And then she was distracted by her tea and a piece of chocolate cake, so they said no more on this topic.

※

When Nero opened the familiar door, expecting to see his roommates either casually sitting at their separate desks or waiting for him restlessly, he got neither of these results. Instead, they were tangled in a chair, with Dante sitting in the black-haired doppelganger’s lap, desperately sucking at his lips.  
Nero had never seen D.D. like this. He looked hurt, but nobody could have hurt him; last week he knew that D.D.’s feral behavior was from surviving on his own in the fields for half a year. At that time, he was just a child around ten, and it’s hard for him to get rid of those instincts even after more than ten years. Darky, as Nero sometimes called him because he liked his hair color, was a perfect image of noble predator. Nero liked to imagine his eyes as a panther, or a tiger’s. But when they were looking at him at this moment, they showed fear and guilt. 

A pair of cuff chained his arm to the back of chair, and with Dante’s weight on his lap, there was not much for the doppelganger to do. He grunted when Dante nibbled at his jaw, hands roaming across his exposed torso, lingering around his waist. Nero gulped at the last movement, but he couldn’t ignore pain dwelling in those red eyes. “Wh-Dante, did you lock him up? The hell is wrong with you?” He didn’t question their position, though-- because the sexual tension between these three was exactly the problem that led to all of this. 

When Doppel expressed his interest for a romantic relationship with Nero, Nero did not take him seriously: he thought someone attractive like Dante and Doppel would never lay their eyes on him, even stereotypically decided Doppel was trying to woo him. Thus, his lack of confidence resulted in ignoring his black-haired roommate, while Nero was unaware of his traumatic past and the Sparda family’s demonic bloodline. As a result, Dante had to constantly fight with Doppel, beating some senses into his demon half, to keep it from doing something that might scare the kid. After all, Datne knew Doppelganger’s family was wiped out because the residents were afraid of their demonic bloodline.

Things only got worse when Dante himself also find Nero attractive, and their fighting went on and on. Now they became suitors of the same human, fights between Dante and Doppelganger became more intense, sometimes they even missed a few classes because they couldn’t control their hostility against each other.  
Eventually, their secret was revealed to Nero in the worst possible way: during one of their fights, before Doppel knew it, he was hovering over a very terrified Nero in his devil form, claws clutching at his soft, delicate throat. If Dante didn’t rushed toward them and knock him over, he might strangle that poor kid right then and there. Turns out Nero was worried after he didn’t spot his roommates in class, then followed them here without knowing what was happening; Doppelganger, seeing red because he was fighting against a suitor for his mate, lunged when a new scent appeared, presuming it as an enemy. 

“I hurt you, kid. I scared you.” Doppelganger rasped these thoughts out, accidentally sounded more painful than he intended to. “I deserve to be punished.” 

“Then what’s the meaning of forgiving you? Stop this bullshit already.” Apparently, Nero wasn’t convinced at all. “Let him go, Dante.”  
Out of the blue, Dante replied, smiling: “No, I can’t.” Before adding another bruise to the man beneath him. His arrogance obviously made Nero mad, lowering the box he was holding-- at least Nero remembered not to throw it onto the ground-- before spreading his palms into a questioning shrug, annoyed. “Right. What _exactly_ is stopping you? If there’s anything I could help, I’ll happily oblige.” He’s not gonna see them upset like shit again, even if it meant some violence was in order. 

When Doppel and Dante visited his old home, Credo told him there were “two depressed men” at the door asking for him. Yet, last time when Nero checked, definition for “depressed” definitely was not kneeling at his bed, nuzzling his lap while purring like some lost kitty cat finally came home. Although both men blamed “demon biology” for their behavior, again, Nero was not convinced at all. 

Still…… It was impossible to turn them down, especially with that pained look in Doppelganger’s red eyes. If he silently let the black-haired man laid a kiss on the claw mark he’d been hiding from Kyrie and Credo, that’s entirely these assholes’ fault. 

And now, since Dante replied with nothing but his iconic smug grin, Nero decided to blame them for what he was going to do. He walked up to Doppel bounded to the chair, leaned in to inspect those handcuffs confining him. “I’ll never understand your lizard brains.” He muttered, “Can’t believe I agreed to become your mate--” 

Nero never finished his complaint, because he let out a sudden yelp, falling into Doppelganger’s lap. The cause of his awkward position smirked, reaching out to rearrange his hip so Nero could sit straight. “The fuck, Dante?” He snarled and struggled, but the firm body pressing into his back wouldn’t let go. What’s worse, the other man cuffed to chair started purring into his neck. “We want to make up for last time. Treat you properly like a mate. How does that sound?”

Nero frowned at the “make up” part. “You didn’t own me anything. Part of that was my fault-- let my doubts and fear get the better of me. I…… made some comment that wasn’t very friendly or true about you guys, when Nico told me you had an eye on me.” He wanted to add an “I’m sorry” at the end, but Doppelganger suddenly bit him, as if predicted his apology and disapproved that. Startled by pain stinging on his shoulder, Nero cried out, struggling to twist away from the black devil’s fangs-- he was certain that those teeth did not belong to human.

“So you wanna be punished, then.” He could feel Doppelganger’s lips curled into a grin on his skin, and for a moment Nero thought this touch was going to make him lose his mind, make him submit to this devil and become his slave forever. Yet, all of these sounded fantastic to his mind, slowly dazing out from more kisses and small bites; Nero always wanted to feel like he belong to someone else, and this was just what he needed. “Mmm…… well,” He blushed as his brain couldn’t interpret his thoughts in a more subtle way. “I’m not totally against that idea, but……” 

To be honest, he wanted Doppelganger to bite him again, and his cock twitched at the idea of being marked on both sides of his shoulders. Unfortunately, neither man satisfied his libido. Instead, Dante urged Nero to lift his arms, so the man could get rid of his vest for him, while Dante’s hardness continued to press into his back. Its size made Nero a little concerned, yet he wasn’t terrified, even pushed back to grind against that monstrous length. His action made Dante groan, while the man worked on taking his jeans and underwear off, shamelessly smearing precum all over his ass. 

“We’ve been dying to touch you like this, and you won’t stop changing in our room.” A pair of hands sneaked up to rub his nipples, Nero had no choice but biting his arm to stifle a high-pitched scream. All of his blood rushed down to his dick, and he realized he’s already half-hard. Doppelganger chuckled, his voice ringing almost manically in front of Nero: “Yes, _yes_. You stupid, teasing punk…… what if Dante wasn’t there, and I couldn’t keep myself from forcing you into the floor?

Even with his movements limited, the doppelganger’s tongue alone was sufficient to draw out whines and keens from Nero’s throat. As Dante kept him immobile on Doppelganger’s lap, Nero could only moan and feel every hickey sucked into his neck. “You taste so good, _my mate_. I can tell that you’re hungry as well, aren’t you? Tell me, are you thirsting for what we gonna do to your body?” 

“Oh, of course he is.” Dante grinned behind his ear, when Nero heard he popped something open with a little more force than it necessarily would take. Out of pure excitement or purposefully for Nero to hear, he could not tell. “That’s way too easy for an answer; if you want to punish this kid, you need to try harder, yeah?”

Doppelganger frowned at his comment, for a moment Nero even saw fangs showing under his lips. But eventually the black-haired devil hid them under a chuckle, before making Nero cry out with another bite mark on his shoulder. “How about we give you a chance to choose, then? If you present some tempting torture, maybe, just maybe we can consider that.” 

Without even thinking, Nero rocked his hip between two bodies, first rubbing into Dante’s cock with his buttocks, then grinding his leaking member onto Doppelganger’s exposed abs. “I want you two so bad, why not just let me take one of you-- ngh!” He keened as Dante spanked him, not too hard to actually hurt him but still left some lingering pain on his round, soft ass. “That’s not how you do it, baby. Tell us exactly what you want-- with who? In which position? Anything you like to have, I trust your creativity can come up with many, many of these, as long as you voice them out, hm?”

Hell, yes. Eyes covered by lust, Nero sorted out Doppelganger’s mouth and kissed him with too much tongue. Carelessly, Nero left streams of saliva on the black devil’s face, but Doppelganger gracefully licked them off, without looking away from Nero’s addicting blue eyes. “You’re so pretty like this. Tell us what you want, and we’ll make you more beautiful-- by breaking you further, of course.” For a moment, Nero believed he saw the brightest, bloodiest red in Doppelganger’s eyes, and that color drowned him enough, that he finally gave up his shame-- or what had been stopping him from speaking out what he wanted, to be honest. 

Pressing a hand onto Dante’s fingers, Nero tried to look into his eyes after the man stopped teasing his chest so he could think straight without moaning too much. “I want you to prepare me.” Although stopping Dante made his mind slightly clearer, Nero’s fingers still trembled too much, that he had to thread his fingers between Dante’s to keep them steady. “Then I’ll ride Darky out, after that I’m all yours to use. Happy now?” He heard Doppelganger groan under them, but Nero’s gaze was fixed on Dante’s face, so he couldn’t make sure it was out of disapproval or arousal.

Dante looked stunned as well, but when Nero tried to let go of his hand, he tightened his fingers to keep Nero’s still. “Of course, baby.” He purred, pressing a hungry kiss onto Nero’s ear. “Can’t wait to fuck you into oblivion.” 

Nero waited for some comment added by Doppelganger as well, but instead, the other man stayed silent. “Darky?” He asked, but immediately he heard another noise echoing in their room: it sounded like a panting beast awakened by the smell of blood. “Are you all right?” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Was all the devil had to answer, followed by some animalistic growling and purring. “ _you are bounded to me. Can’t turn away now._ ”  
“Never thought of it.” Nero gave him another kiss, let out some complaining noises when Doppelganger bit his lip and he tasted copper on his tongue. With how eagerly Doppelganger rocked into his hips, Nero decided that he must be too uncomfortable to be in his leather jeans, so the younger man mercifully unfastened them, palming his exposed member-- of course, these pervs never bothered to wear anything underneath. He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the base, while Dante gently touched his entrance with a lubed finger. “May I?”

“Just do it,” He replied while experimentally caressing Doppelganger’s erection, the black-haired devil groaned, struggled in his confinement trying to break free; Dante grinned into Nero’s neck when he heard handcuffs clanking behind the chair. “Oh, come on…… you asked me to lock you up, and now you’re asking for release?”  
Doppelganger replied with more feral growls, possessively nuzzling and nibbling Nero’s shoulder. Nero moaned when Dante’s finger entered him, trying to resume job at his hand. 

It would be lying to say he wasn’t ogling at Doppelganger’s size; Nero was not small to begin with, but he definitely wasn’t this thick. Not seriously bigger than what he could take, the only lament was he couldn’t taste it in this position; but at least, he could rub his weeping dick against Doppelganger’s, moaning in duet with the other man, losing their minds together. It felt a thousand times better than masturbating alone, Nero thought to himself without pausing his movements, patiently waiting for Dante to work him open. Needless to say, Doppelganger’s love bites worked as effective distractions, so Nero didn’t feel too much unease until Dante found his sweet spot. He clenched around those fingers pleasuring him, toes curling as the shocks traveled through his body. “Oh god, that’s……” Immediately he wanted to ask for more, but all of a sudden this ecstasy also deprived his ability of speech. Hopelessly, he glanced at Dante out of the corner of his eyes, silently begging. 

Without giving him any time to react, Dante flipped something under Doppelganger’s chair, and suddenly they all sink a few notches to the floor, with Nero almost lying on Doppelganger’s body. “Glad that we spend a little more for more functional chair, has its own benefits.” Between these words Nero was turned around, supported by Dante below his armpits. “Remember what you promised earlier? Better get in place before he completely lose himself.” Nero gulped in excitement, spreading his legs to line up his hole with Doppelganger’s erection. Yet, something immediately popped into his mind, raising his concerns: “Wait, did you say he’s going mad? For real?” He didn’t want to lose Doppelganger, especially after they finally sorted out the conflicts and sexual tension after a whole week’s separation. 

“No, not really.” Dante gave him a soothing smile. “It’s just his devil couldn’t keep it in its pants anymore. Now, if you won’t mind……” Nero felt Dante loosening his support, Doppelganger’s cock immediately pressed deeper, slowly breaching his entrance. It felt more differently than before-- every groan from Doppelganger sent a delicious wave up to where they were connected. As much as he felt nervous, Nero also loved the way both devils fell apart under his charm; he wanted them to be more addicted to him. This thought swelled in his mind, especially when he bottomed out on Doppelganger’s dick, managing to stretch around his thick base. Instead of pain, Nero felt nothing except being full, and it wasn’t completely unpleasant, to begin with. 

With Dante’s guidance, he begin moving with slow rolling of his hips, then proceeded to moving up and dropping down, eventually bouncing and mewling on Doppelganger’s large cock. The black-haired devil snarled, thrashing in his chair trying to regain control, but at one moment Nero dropped onto him with a little more force and Doppelganger let out a frustrated groan, falling back bonelessly. When Nero turned his head to see Doppelganger, being used like a toy by him, he felt some weird confidence bubbling in his heart. As much as he loved Doppelganger, Nero wouldn’t mind making him fall apart like this from time to time.

Even though Nero wanted to be smug instead of embarrassing himself, but everything felt too good, and he felt himself almost reaching his limit. Upset that he could not last anymore, Nero started moving with even more force, at least wanted to experience a mind-blowing orgasm if he couldn’t stop it. Doppelganger threw his head back, letting out loud, feral groans as he tried to thrust into Nero’s tight heat. 

Lamentably, Nero came with a weak moan, staining his stomach with white stains; what surprised him was Doppelganger followed soon after, filling him with cum as Doppelganger roared with complete wildness. Nero instinctively tightened around Doppelganger’s cock, riding him even if his member started to soften. He refused to stop until he lost all the strength, collapsing into Dante’s embrace. “I can’t move.” He turned to pout at the man holding him. 

“It’s okay, baby. Let me take care of you.” Nero felt Dante’s hold tightened around him, then he was lifted and moved to Dante’s bed. With how open and how wet Nero was, Dante just slipped his aching erection into Nero’s oversensitive body, both moaning at the sensation. 

This didn’t last long, however, because Doppelganger made a complaining sound at them: “Hey, I know you’re going at it, but…… can someone spare a hand for this?” He moved his wrists to let them hear the cuffs clanking. “Don’t worry though-- the kid’s got me good for now. Still, I won’t be so sure about that after ten more minutes.” He flashed a possessive glare at Nero, made the younger man squirm with arousal under his claim, while Dante stared at him with eyes darker than usual. A week ago Nero was trying to run away from these sex-crazed devils, and now he was drooling at the idea of being fucked into the next century, he couldn’t help but mentally made a sarcasm about how persistent his personality was. 

“If the kid says so, I’ll free you from there.” Dante spoke more like he was threatening Doppelganger instead of offering, even thrusting his hips to show control over Nero, making the younger man twitch and mewl in his hands. The black-haired devil growled at him, but seemed to be surrendering anyway. With a snap of Dante’s fingers, he was freed from the chair, moving towards the two, getting rid of his pants because they were already dropping off his knees. As soon as he approached Nero, he leaned in to give him a sloppy kiss, sucking Nero’s tongue and gently biting it with teeth.

Nero melt into the mattress, although he still trembled from overstimulation when Dante started rocking his hips, it felt good with Doppelganger caressing him. Nero wrapped his arms around Doppelganger’s shoulder, while Dante manhandled his legs with those strong arms, ramming into him with brutal force. “You’re so good, kid.” Dante praised, “We love you so much, that we never want to leave you anymore. You don’t know what you did to us…….” 

“You’re so pretty like this. Marked and totally belong to us.” Doppelganger added, before repeating Dante’s words. “We love you so much.”  
“I……” Nero stammered. Their love for him was overwhelming, but just what he wanted at the same time. For once, he wanted to reciprocate properly, because he felt their passion and he absolutely appreciated it. “I love you too, Dante and Doppelganger.” It was oddly easy for him to spit that out, in comparison to all the moments he doubted himself as not good enough for them-- but it was not true. Nero knew that he deserved to be loved and protected by these two gorgeous devils. He tried his best to focus on Dante’s face, seeing his brows furrowed as he stumbled toward climax. “Come for us, Dante.” This was a bold request if he really considered it, but he felt safe and natural to do so. 

Just as he wanted, Dante came inside him with a deep, low groan, with Doppelganger sweetly kissing Nero throughout the whole process. After Dante eased out from endless panting, he pulled out to lay beside Nero, sandwiching Nero between him and Doppelganger again.

Nero made a warning noise when he saw Doppelganger’s finger ghosting across Dante’s, seemingly trying to provoke a fight. “If you’re trying to be naughty, guess who will be excluded from the cake?” He suddenly remembered that said cake was forgotten by their door, but with a swift move Dante already picked that little box up, and a moment later it settled into a cozy place in their refrigerator. 

“We’ll leave it for later, right now there’s another treat to enjoy.” Dante flashed a blinding smile at him, meanwhile Doppelganger was already caressing his thigh, trying to work him back to hardness: “For once, I agree.” The black-haired devil looked into Nero’s eyes with his red ones, bright as blood.

Needless to say, there’s a long night ahead for him. The cake he bought became a breakfast in bed for tomorrow, with Dante and Doppelganger took turns feeding him, picking out the biggest strawberry and offered it to Nero. Although he could barely move a finger at that point, Nero couldn’t sulk at either man nuzzling into his shoulders.


	2. Celebration Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a basketball game, Nero and Doppelganger decided to burn off some stamina. Dante joined the fun even though he was a little late to the party.

As the arbiter declared the end of game with a high-pitched whistle, Nero let his weight sink to the ground, sweat streaming down his back and staining his sports vest. A water bottle was handed to him, which Nero gratefully accepted, only realized whom it belonged to Doppelganger once he took a closer look. “I want mine.” He pouted at the black-haired man, also known as his roommate and boyfriend, who looked down at him with a sly smirk: “Don't want to get all the way back and find your bag in the crowds. And hey, it’s iced.” 

Unable to turn his lover down, Nero took a sip from his bottle, without noticing Doppelganger’s smile growing wider. “That’s right, baby. Dante’s going to get some food, and I’m heading back to meet him. Will you join us?”  
Once Nero realized there was nothing left to do, he happily obliged. Since Dante didn’t take part in the basketball game, Nero assumed he was busy roaring for every moment they scored with the crowd. Achieving victory made him relieved, but Nero was also in a urgent need for food after so much exercising. “I’m tired as hell.” He sighed: “Just wanna take a bath and sleep for the rest of today.” 

An arm found its way around his waist, pulling Nero’s sweated body into Doppelganger’s. Unlike Nero who didn’t have a heavy scent, Doppelganger used cologne, so his musk immediately filled Nero’s nose. “Whatever you say, baby.” The man insist to hold him while they walk, destined to make everyone see how close they were.

Ever since their makeup threesome, Nero had discussed about whether they were making this relationship public or not. After all, human were more conservative toward multi-ended relationships, especially that the Sparda family also needed to hold its reputation in human society. Eventually, they decided to keep the romance part private, while they pretended to be “Best buddies” in campus. If someone was clumsy enough to make jokes about they were more than friends, they would causally shoo it off. 

Moreover, the two devils made a sound-proof barrier over their apartment to twist sounds, so Nero’s loud keening and begging wouldn’t reach those paparazzi waiting outside. Consequently, Doppelganger became more and more relentless when they made out, even tried a few things Nero would have never imagined in his life. 

Anyway, they left other team members and returned to their residence. Nero couldn’t wait to hop into the shower, washing away any sweat lingering on his back and neck; Doppelganger, on the other hand, took extra time peeling away his pants as he was struggling with something.  
Unaware of his situation, Nero offered him with a hand: “Hey, wanna join?” 

For a moment, the black-haired devil stared back at him, as if he couldn’t believe that Nero wanted to shower with him. But he immediately replaced it with a smug smirk: “Is this an invitation for wrecking your pretty ass in the shower?”

If Nero’s wide eyes implied anything, he didn’t thought well before he spoke. Yet, he still smiled at the devil: “If going to bed haven’t beat this option after shower, I’ll oblige.” He grabbed a washcloth before gesturing Doppelganger to come forth, trying his best to ignore his senior’s half-hard cock. Apparently, Doppelganger wasn’t joking about the “wrecking his pretty ass” part, but even if he wanted to do that, cleaning came first. “Guess your stamina haven’t ease off yet, should be proud of yourself.” Nero gave his erection a playful shove, fingers teasing it like they usually do when he gave a handjob. If Nero was doomed to be fucked in the bathroom, the least he could do was make himself harder to get.

Yet, Nero didn’t get a comeback he had been expecting. For a moment, the black devil just stood there, looking at him with a strange fondness. It almost felt like Nero rubbed him in the wrong way, and he became concerned. “You alright there, big guy?” Not receiving any response, Nero reached out to Doppelganger’s wrist, pulling him under the shower with a tug. “Come on, you’re already passing out in front of me. Let’s get you clean and we’ll go to bed.” 

This time he didn’t even get a nod from Doppelganger, and Nero started to worry. Did his senior break a bone or strain his limbs in the game? But that was impossible. Since Dante and Doppelganger’s devil biology was revealed to Nero, he knew they could recover from almost any damage caused by human. Even if Doppelganger was hurt in the game, it would have healed before they returned to their apartment. 

Yet, as much as Nero wanted to ask, he knew both his roommates weren’t fans of unwanted attention. Being the famous sons of Sparda, they already had enough people poking around and asking for their private matters. Consequently, Nero decided not to pry, before started rubbing soap onto their bodies. Then suddenly, he noticed a large, tearing scar across Doppelganger’s chest, even though it has faded from time, Nero could still mark out its shape from mismatching skin color. 

A part of him wondered why he hadn’t realized this scar’s existence until now. Though, he needed to focus on Doppelganger’s naked body enough to notice it, but Nero never stared openly at him when he changed, and when they had sex it was always too intense for him to focus on anything else, other than Doppelganger’s dick buried balls-deep in him. Until his senior laid a hand on his neck, slowly stroking his back and shoulder, Nero was finally aware that he’d been staring for too long. “See anything you like?” Doppelganger’s voice sounded gentle, softly as if he didn’t want to scare Nero. 

“Well, uh.” Nero squeezed out a few incomprehensible sounds, turning the shower on to wash away bubbles getting dangerously close to his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Just as Nero tried to resume his work, he felt a hand groping at his exposed ass cheeks, purposefully pressing their hips together, so close that Nero could feel Doppelganger’s length leaking onto his stomach. “I thought you’re tired……” Looking up, he saw a hint of bloodied red in those sweet, brown eyes-- a sign of Doppelganger’s devil trying to take things into its hands. 

“Don’t want to scare you, kid. But my beast is a little sour after what it assumed to be a fight.” The black-haired man sounded hoarse and desperate, a finger already rubbing around Nero’s entrance. Nero panted and leaned into his touch, while his left hand reached out to a small shelf stocking shampoo, soap and a tube of lube. “A fight?” Nero grabbed what he wanted, handed it to the other man to keep him from directly stuffing those fingers inside. “You mean……the basketball game?”

“He wouldn’t shut up about killing that guy tried to kick you.” Doppelganger chuckled, undoubtedly wanted to do that himself: “What a son of a bitch. But I know which department he was in-- if I’m in a good mood after this, maybe I’ll give Trish a call.” His voice was unbelievably deep, that the noise of flowing water could not cover Doppelganger’s threat, distorted under his devil’s influence.

“You- _ah_ -you don’t need to……” Nero keened as Doppelganger forced a lubed finger into him. “She was there with Dante. They must’ve seen that bastard.” 

“Oh, really?” The way Doppelganger laughed into his ears made Nero shudder; he has grown familiar with signs of Doppelganger showing possessiveness. Especially when it came to Dante, a powerful demon Doppelganger’s devil originally regarded as a rival, but accepted him as a mate in their polyamory relationship. “I guess he’s mad, too. What do you say if we claim you right then and there, so Trish could take pictures to prove that you are _ours_?”

Nero’s body tightened against his will, but Doppelganger stopped his retorts by drawing a finger across his chest, playfully pressing at his nipples to make him shout. Even though the black devil used more strength than normal teasing and it hurt, Nero’s cock twitched at the pain caused by those hands, separately flicking at the swollen buds and scissoring his body open. “I’m sure Dante wouldn’t mind. We can trigger so nobody would recognize us-- they’d think you’ve been ravished by two devils, but for us? The only difference is we have audiences.”

“But--” Again, Nero’s reply was cut short when Doppelganger pulled his hand out, and that was it. As exhausted as he was, Nero’s adrenaline hadn’t ease off, if he really wanted to sleep afterwards, this wasn’t such a bad idea. “Damn, you trying to shut me up by leave me hanging?” Now completely aroused and wanting, Nero demanded: “You’ll need to try with something harder than that.” Licking his lips, Nero only formed a small, pleasant purr when Doppelganger pushed him against the wall, with his senior’s heated body flushed against Nero’s back. “So that was an invitation for banging you in the shower, after all.” The black-haired devil smirked as he lined himself up, fingers tightly gripping into Nero’s waist for better access. Even though Nero wasn’t as shy as the first time they had sex, his skin still turned into a shade peachy pink when Doppelganger entered him. As Nero was being penetrated, occasionally he’d make an attempt to clench around his cock, or buck back into Doppelganger’s grip, to no avail. The black-haired devil was determined to take control over him, and once he bottomed out inside of Nero, Doppelganger turned off the shower spraying above them. 

Nero frowned at the sudden lack of white noises around them, “What--” 

Unfortunately, his question was ignored again, because Doppelganger felt like it was the right time to start moving. Immediately Nero knew the purpose of his previous action: without the sound of water running, his ears were filled with Doppelganger’s rapid pounding, accompanied by Nero’s soft pant and occasional mewls that the black devil punched out of his lungs. Apparently, Doppelganger was at it again, devoured by his addiction to Nero, wanted to show everyone that Nero belonged to him even when no one was watching. Just when Nero thought there wouldn’t be any intruder, he heard a faint, familiar sound of keys clinking and a door opening. 

Nero’s breath hitched, as much as Doppelganger refused to stop, he slowed down because Nero became tight as hell once he felt nervous. They listened as Dante put down whatever he was holding onto the table, pacing around the room before eventually stopping at the bathroom door. “Guys, you know I could hear you going at it, right?” He sounded like he was trying to hold back from bursting into laughter. “We didn’t have neighbor issues only because of the sound-proof seal.”  
“I provided most energy to build that thing up, remember?” Doppelganger bit back at his mockery. “Don’t think you’re one up on me because you know a little more about standard sorcery than I do.” 

His words silenced the other men for a short while. Both Dante and Nero were awfully aware of Doppelganger's past, and they tried not to mention it unless the devil himself brought that up. However, sometimes Doppelganger either passive-aggressively stated a few keywords that could be indicated to said event, or did that completely out of unconsciousness before falling into the dark swamp of memory which consumed him afterwards. And now, whether Doppelganger was purposeful or not, his words implied the lack of education he received, related to his family being hunted down by unlawful devil hunters. 

As Nero’s brain currently being fucked out by a very horny devil, Dante had to continue their dialogue. “You know I’m not keeping scores on that, D. The only thing on my mind is when you gonna let me join the fun.”

Nero was certain that his wanton moan could be clearly heard through the bathroom door, if Dante’s deep chuckle stated anything. Behind his ear, Doppelganger teased: “Oh…… You’re eager to play with him. So you’re not satisfied by taking my dick anymore?”  
“I told you he’d grow greedy once we let him have a taste.” As Dante jest, Doppelganger pulled all the way out before leisurely sheathing his cock back inside. Even if Nero’s face couldn’t be redder from the wet noises caused by the devil fucking him open, he still wanted to enjoy the ecstasy of both devils pleasuring him. “Please, let him in.” He whimpered as he started moving willingly on Doppelganger’s hard cock, showing submission in hope of the black-haired man’s mercy. “You can use me all you want, as long as you let him in......” 

Instead of answering, Doppelganger pulled his legs up and triggered while still buried inside him. Nero let out a frightened scream, his body spasmed as it quickly got used to change of position and Doppelganger’s size getting impossibly large as a demon. “Ah--fuck.” He wanted to curse, but quickly turned into a mess when the black devil began to rock his hips. “You ah-asshole…… letting your devil fuck me d-mhm-doesn’t count!” 

“I thought you liked him( _me_ ), Nero.” Doppelganger and his devil purred in tandem, pausing their movement to watch Nero squirm with need. “Alright, if you think this isn’t fair enough, I’ll play a much fairer game with Dante himself. Dante, you’ll join us if you be a good spectator and tell us what’s going on in here.”

For a moment, Nero wanted to tell him it was too harsh for a reasonable challenge and scold Doppelganger for depriving his chance of allowing Dante into their party. Yet, his will to defend for Dante was absolutely diminished when hearing the man’s reply. “Can I use my hand?” Even though he was asking, Nero already heard him unzipping his jeans, probably giving his member a few strokes to work it up. 

“Which means if you finished before you get a right answer, then he’s all mine. Not gonna turn down an advantage, it’ll be out of character.” Nero knew that smile Doppelganger flashed at him: it was his iconic, wicked smile, with a determination to ruin everything he loved beyond salvation. 

Unsurprisingly, Dante got the right answer in first try: “I guess you just started fucking while you stand in the shower, so Nero was pressed against the wall--” His sentence was interrupted by Nero’s loud keen, caused by Doppelganger pulling out and flipping him over, then fucking into him with too much force that it hurt a little. The sudden stung of pain sent Nero into an orgasm, not really satisfying but a relief after being toyed for so long. 

Usually, Doppelganger would give him a moment to catch his breath, but the devil only lifted his legs into his arms and continued thrusting. Small pants were pushed out from Nero’s lips, while he struggled to fight the discomfort of oversensitivity. Another guessing from Dante was proved wrong because he thought Nero’s lack of audible moans had something to do with giving Doppelganger a deep throating. Nevertheless, Doppelganger switched their position again, pulling Nero away from the wall so he was impaled further onto Doppelganger’s cock. “Dante!” He tried to shout at the man outside once he regained some control over his vocal cord: “This asshole is……” Nero had to stop because the devil tried to silence him with a brutal shove against his prostate. “He’s cheating--”

“I know, baby, I know.” According to Dante’s hoarse pants in between words, he was actually enjoying the show Doppelganger put up for him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there with you soon. He won’t keep me for long, I promise.”

Already deciphered Dante’s tricks, as much as Nero wanted to leave him wanting and blue-balled outside, taking them both was a more tempting option. So he lifted his arms and wrapped them around the hard surface of devil’s armor, stealing a kiss from between his sharp teeth. He kept responding with passion, until the devil reciprocated with the same amount of love. A grin formed at the corner of Nero’s mouth when Doppelganger smashed him against the wall, panting as his energy burned off along with his devil form. He was too indulged in his lover’s charm to notice Nero’s grunt, a little too loud as if meant for someone to hear. 

Yet, instead of asking politely, Dante simply opened the door as if he was righteously invited. “You’re back at the position I assumed.” He explained to the black-haired devil who stared at the intruder with dismay. “It’s your fault for using the same technique twice, so admit your defeat already.”

“Says the guy who always comes harder when the kid rides you.” Doppelganger teased. “Nero only grows impatient because you’re in lack of creativity.”

“Hey, I never said that!” The two devils ignored his protest. Doppelganger busied himself by frowning at Dante’s cock, “Can he take that? I didn’t give him too much time to prepare.” But Nero’s hand was already palming at it, trying to push Dante closer by grabbing his dick. “I can take it, use me all you want now or no one gets any reward until next week.” To prove his point further, Nero faked an attempt to wriggle free from Doppelganger’s member. But seemingly impossible because both men immediately immobilized him with two pair of hands. 

Ten minutes before they were having a quarrel because Doppelganger didn’t want to share, and now he was teamed up with Dante. They lifted his legs in perfectly consistent movements, holding him open with one foot respectively in both men’s hand. At this point Nero was already too tired to move a finger, it was the expectation of his lovers filling them to the brim that kept his eyes from closing on their own.

Consequently, when Dante and Doppelganger finally started moving, Nero could do nothing other than melting in satisfaction. Knowing he was running out of strength, Dante and Doppelganger focused on chasing their orgasm, thrusting into Nero with full force that he thought his body might break from too much impact. On the other hand, being used by his lover turned him on, even though his body was heavy and a little sore from intense activities. 

Nero eventually came from his mental excitement, his seniors following not far behind. Doppelganger held him tighter as he emptied himself inside Nero, and Dante, not wanting to let him enjoy Nero alone, grabbed Nero’s jaw to took his mouth with envy, until Nero begin to struggle from almost running out of air.

Needless to say, Doppelganger volunteered to clean up because he started everything-- but Dante knew he was not completely sincere, so whenever Doppelganger showed interest in starting the next run of sex, Dante would threaten him with a fist throwing dangerously near his crotch. Nero simply accepted their service, lying in either man’s arms and being carried around while dozing off. 

Though Nero insisted that he was still able to feed himself, Dante took his hands with more stubbornness: “Let him.” 

Nero eyed at his weirdly determined look, then he made a pout at him and the black-haired devil: “Guess I don’t have a choice.” Then he let Doppelganger feed him, sometimes Dante would steal a bite or two before the spoon reached Nero, but he didn’t mind. 

With his stomach full, Nero suddenly felt very tired, especially with Doppelganger by his side, arms locking around his waist. Dante took the dishes and washed them, Nero was certain that he would join them once he finished the chores. For now, he could catch some rest accompanied by Doppelganger’s warmth, and the soft, low purring probably coming from his sated devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a minor sequel to the main story. Unfortunately, my English writing still need a lot of enhancement, I really hope I could switch between different languages more fluently when I'm writing fiction. Anyway, feel free to leave a comment or kudos, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)


End file.
